1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of turning workpieces and a lathe for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a numerically controlled lathe (NC lathe) having two spindles or a first and a second spindle and having a first and a second tool rest which cooperate with the first and the second spindle, respectively, and which are controlled in their movement independently of each other. However, with this conventional NC lathe, in order to control the movement of the tool rests independently of each other, a controller must have an intricate control program. In addition, functions and effects which may be expected by the conventional lathe are merely those of based on the combination of two lathes into one lathe.